powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Rouyama
"Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow!" Saki Rouyama(楼山 早輝, Rōyama Saki) is Go-On Yellow (ゴーオンイエロー, Gōon Ierō) of the Go-Ongers. Nicknamed the "Sweet Angel," she was a concessions vendor who worked the stands of the Twin Ring Motegi racetrack. Biography Origin Along with Sosuke and Renn, she was one of the first three chosen by Bomper to be a Go-Onger. She was once a circuit waitress who happened to be in the way when the Gaiark attacked during a race. She, Sosuke, and Renn fought off the Gaiark, but were nearly defeated. Bomper pulled her from battle and gave her a Go Phone. Go-Onger While she and Hant Jou are trapped in Junk World, she reveals that she dreams of opening a cake shop someday. Her Henshin Cellular Go-Phone has multiple charms on it, differentiating it from the boys' Go-Phones, which Bomper gave her prior to the first episode. She has an older sister named Sanae, a manipulative and devilish woman who often tormented her when they were younger and continues to make trouble for her in the present time. After the final battle, Saki goes to work at a cake shop. After transforming into Go-on Yellow, Saki says, "Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow" (スマイル満開！！ゴーオンイエロー, Sumairu Mankai!! Gōon Ierō). In the G3 Princess idol group, she says, "The 3 G's are together today as a unit!! G3 Princess" (３つのＧが集まって今日だけユニット！！Ｇ３プリンセス, Mittsu no jī ga atsumatte kyō dake yunitto!! Jī Surī Purinsesu). She can fight in any hard terrain, using the Mantan Gun's Rod Mode to execute perform the Go''-''on'' Spin '(ゴーオンスピン, Gōon Supin). With the Mantan Gun in Gun Mode she can perform the 'Machinegun Shoot '(マシンガンシュート, Mashingan Shūto). With the Racing Bullet (レーシングバレット, ) she can perform the '''Bullet Crash (バレットクラッシュ, Baretto Kurasshu). As part of G3 Princess with Go-On Silver and Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, she performs Princess Cannonball (プリンセスキャノンボール, Purinsesu Kyanonbōru), after performing G3 Triangle (Ｇ３トライアングル, Jī Surī Toraianguru) which passes the ball made by them. In the Go-On Princess, they say, "With the maidens prayer, we come into this world of flowers to make it a world of justice!! We three are the Go-On Princess!" (乙女の祈りはいつの日もこの世に花が満ちるよに正義がこの世に満ちること！！三人そろってゴーオンプリンセス,'' Otome no inori wa itsu no hi mo konoyo ni hana ga michiru yo ni seigi ga konoyo ni michiru koto!! San'nin sorotte Gōon Purinsesu''). As part of Go-On Princess with Go-On Silver and Engine Bear RV, she performs Princess Triple Attack (プリンセストリプルアタック, Purinsesu Toripuru Atakku) and Princess Triple Punch (プリンセストリプルパンチ, Purinsesu Toripuru Panchi) Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. With Ran Uzaki and Ken Hisatsu's help, Gunpei and Saki manage to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, Saki was able to access her beast spirit (which turned out to be BearRV). With this she performs V V Dan, where BearRV, apart of her Engine Soul, attacks, as a manifestation of Saki's will. Gokaiger A few years later, Saki fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Great Legend War, alongside Satoru Akashi, she is the one who informs the Goseigers that their powers were scattered into space along with the Zangyack's fleet. During the battle against the Black Cross King, she gave the Gokaigers the Go-Onger greater power. (however, the power was later revealed to the Gokaigers via her teammate Sosuke, even though the Greater Power is slightly associated with her) She appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship along with Kegalesia and Miu. After the Zangyack empire was defeated, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai. It is assumed Saki and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Saki, alongside her team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Personality Cheerful and eager, Saki smiles and remains upbeat even in times of crisis, and exhorts her teammates to do the same. This is reflective of her personal mantra, "smile, smile," which she learned from a woodland spirit that she met when she was younger. Go-On Yellow Engines *Engine Bear RV **Bear RV Soul **Bear RV Cast Arsenal *Go Phone **Change Soul *Mantan Gun *Racing Bullet *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul Ranger Key The is Saki Rouyama's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Yellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Go-On Yellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Saki received her key and became Go-On Yellow once more. Trivia *As a running gag, Saki would try to fix her hair, only for it to stand up in a cowlick, much to her embarrassment. However, midway thought the series, this was dropped. *Saki is one of two Super Sentai Legend to appear in two of the three Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's' movies. (the other being Denshi Sentai Denziman's Daigorou Oume) As she appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle where she gives the Go-Onger Greater Power to the pirates, and in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship as part of the G3 Princess. However in the TV series, it is Sosuke who assists the Gokaiger during the Go-Onger cross-over. *Saki is the only Go-Onger without a driver's licenses. See also *Summer Landsdown Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Heroine Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Child Category:Ranger Legend Category:Go-Ongers